Blast from the Past
by Sakori Inori
Summary: Goten and Trunks get bored and decide to wish Bardock, chibi Vegeta, and chibi Goku from the past and bring them to their time. What kind of mischief do they get into? How does Vegeta and Goku handle themselves?


* To let everyone know, two people did this story. You may see this story somewhere else. Don't worry about it. *  
  
Ki ~ I did it! I came up with the best fanfic ever! *Does an evil laugh*  
  
Chi ~ First of all...I came up with the idea for the fic in the first place. Second, CALM DOWN!  
  
Ki ~ No! I came up with the idea of the fic! *crosses arms and turns back towards Chi*  
  
Chi ~ Uh yeah. you keep telling yourself that ok? It might come true one day.  
  
Ki ~ It has come true.of course we worked on the story together, but it was all my idea! You can't change that.so give it up already! *pats self on back*  
  
Chi ~ NEVER! I will never give up! *starts humming a tune that has those words in it but forgets all the words and stops singing*  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Blast from the Past  
  
(Glitter)  
  
"GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" Vegeta roared, throwing on his normal, blue stretch pants and shirt. He ran out of the door chasing the two, terrified chibis.  
  
"Move Trunks! He's gaining on us!" Goten yelled at his lilac haired friend, shoving him forward. They realized they weren't going to loose Vegeta that easily, so they powered up to super saiyan and accelerated out the front door of Capsule Corp. They flew as fast as they could to the Black Forest, which would lead them to Goten's house. They figured if any could save them now, it would be Goku and Gohan.  
  
Vegeta with his eyes raging, followed suit, powering up to super saiyan, and flew out the door nearly breaking it off the hinges. Those two brats are going to pay when I get my hands on them! Vegeta was furious. He didn't like the fact that they had played a prank on him, a really nasty prank on him. He enjoyed watching the boys terrify others with their pranks, but they had gone to far. No one plays a prank on me and gets away with it! No one! Vegeta flew right behind the two boys, keeping his eye on them. He was going to make sure they got what they deserved. With the wind whipping in his face, he sped up, determined to get a hold of them, and soon.  
  
Goten and Trunks just reached the Black Forest, when a huge energy blast came hurdling towards them. Trunks noticed the ball of impending doom and shoved Goten out of the way, and dodged up just in time to avoid the blast. The two chibis stood and watched as the blast continued to move forward until it hit a huge tree and exploded. When the light given off by the blast had died down, the boys looked over at what used to be trees. The blast had disintegrated the tree it hit and many trees beside it into many, small piles of ashes on the ground. The two boys went pale and rushed off as fast as they could before the next blast that Vegeta would fire could hit them.  
  
"Your dad is out to kill us!" Goten yelled, with fear present in his quivering voice.  
  
"No duh! So get moving unless you want to end up like those trees back there!" Goten gulped at the thought of being killed so young. Goten and Trunks sped up and zigzagged threw the trees to avoid the many blasts that were being given off by one angry saiyan prince. The blasts exploded all around them, leaving a huge, empty path in the middle of the forest.  
  
A pause came in between the blast, and the young chibis were worn out. The stopped for a quick break and looked behind them. Vegeta was no longer chasing them.  
  
"Phew." Goten and Trunks wiped their brows where all of the perspiration had gathered during the life-threatening chase.  
  
"We finally lost your dad." Goten let out a huge sigh of relief. The two boys sat down on the ground the rest their weary bodies.  
  
"Don't start celebrating yet." A mocking, yet familiar voice spoke from above. The two chibis looked up from where the voice was coming from. Their eyes widened and their faces grew whiter when they saw the furious Vegeta hovering above the canopy, staring at them. In his upturned palm lay a bright, blue energy ball. Vegeta smirked at the two startled boys as he threw the huge ball of energy at them. The two terrified chibis took off, yet again, to keep from being killed by the blast. The blast exploded behind them, giving them a huge gust of wind that pushed them forward and farther away from Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta took off flying above the canopy, looking down, watching as the duo zigzag through the trees, dodging his wrath. Nothing like a good hunt to warm up the muscles. Vegeta laughed to himself with a smirk on his face.  
  
Trunks and Goten panted heavily as they darted through the trees, not willing to risk their lives to take a break. Their gi's were drenched in sweat that was pouring from their bodies, not from the chase, but from the fear of Vegeta catching them. They have never been this scared in their whole life, not even when they were fighting Buu. The figured this was the most dangerous situation they had ever gotten themselves in.  
  
"Goten are we almost to your house?" Trunks yelled at his ebony haired friend that was flying next to him. Goten almost didn't hear his friends question, because he was way to busy dodging all the blasts.  
  
"We're almost there! My dad's and brother's ki's are getting closer." Trunks felt a little silly. Why hadn't I thought to sense for their ki's? I guess I'm was just to stressed out to think about that. I hope Goten didn't realize it. He might think I am not as smart as I lead on to be. Lucky for Trunks, Goten was also to stressed out to even think about it. The two boys looked at one another, and with one nod they shot off, like a bullet, faster than they were going before. They were secretly praying that they would make it to Goku and Gohan in time, before there was nothing left of them.  
  
Goten and Trunks could see their short, lived lives flash before their eyes as Vegeta gained ground on them. They were starting to wish they had never pulled that prank on Vegeta. They should have known that Vegeta would act like this once he noticed, which was pretty hard not to notice.  
  
Vegeta fired another bright, blue energy wave, aiming it at the unexpecting Trunks below him. Goten noticed the blast heading for his best friend at a high velocity speed, and he thought back at the begging of the chase when Trunks had pushed him out of the way of a blast. Goten nodded to himself with a confident smile and shoved him out of the way. Trunks, disoriented by the sudden shove, turned to face Goten with a confused look, but turned in time to see the Goten get hit by his father's beam filled with hatred and anger towards them.  
  
Goten screamed in pain, almost breaking Trunks' eardrums, as the blast hit his back and he plummeted to Earth. Trunks watched in horror as his best friend crashed in to the ground, not moving. Trunks flew down as fast as he could, to aid his fallen companion. Trunks knelt down beside his friend and gently picked him up. Goten whimpered in pain from his friend picking him up. He cracked one of his eyes open and looked at Trunks. Trunks gave him a self-assured look, and threw his arm around Goten's waist. Goten replied to his friend's actions by placing his own arm around Trunks' neck. Trunks levitated in the air and flew off with a little help from his wounded comrade.  
  
Vegeta, who was levitating above the canopy watching his son help Kakkarot's chibi son, smiled to himself. Bulls eye! He gave an evil grin and headed off after them. He knew that he could've finished it then, but he wanted to toy with them and drag it out more.  
  
Trunks flew as fast as he could to where Goku and Gohan were, while supporting his best friend. Trunks looked over at the burnt Goten that was nearly unconscious with worry and gratitude for what Goten had done for him. I can't let you die, not since you took my father's wrath in my place. Trunks could feel a small, salty drop of liquid flow down his cheek. I wish we never played that trick on my dad.  
  
Flashback.  
  
Goten and Trunks were playing hide and go seek when Trunks thought of a 'wonderful' plan.  
  
"Hey Goten, what do you say we play a prank on my dad? We haven't played one on him yet." Trunks was enthusiastic about the whole idea, but Goten was a little worried.  
  
"I don't know. Your dad can get pretty mean."  
  
"It's ok. He thinks it's funny when we do it to other people, so wouldn't he think it would be funny if we did it to him?" Goten thought a moment. I did make sense, so he decided to agree. It would be more fun to play a prank then play hide and go seek.  
  
"Ok. What's the plan?" Trunks leaned over to Goten's ear and whispered the plan in his ear. Goten began to giggle. When Trunks had finished explaining the plan, he placed his arms on his waist in mock superiority. "That will so funny to see your dad look like that." Goten giggled.  
  
"Well let's go what we need, and get everything set up before my dad's done with his shower." Goten and Trunks walked quietly into Capsule Corp, and suppressed their ki's as much as possible so Vegeta wouldn't sense them coming. They tiptoed into the lab of Capsule Corp, where his mother liked to work on her experiments, and walked over to a table with a small box sitting on top of it. Goten looked around at the door to make sure no one was coming while Trunks levitated up to the table and plucked the box from it's resting spot. Once he reached the ground he ran over to Goten and they slowly and quietly walked over to the bathroom where Vegeta was getting a shower. Trunks opened the box and pulled out a small plastic container that contained some kind of purple sparkles.  
  
"Ok. My mom got this stuff this morning to put on her new black dress. I'm sure she won't mind if we use a little bit of it." Trunks began tow whisper the plan once more in case Goten had forgotten. "You go to the sink and get the extra bar of soap that's laying on top of it and bring it to me. Then we'll sprinkle some of this glitter on it, and replace it with the one my dad's using. This should stay on him. My mom told me that this stuff doesn't wash off, well not easily anyway. Now go."  
  
Trunks watched as Goten tiptoed to the sink. Goten turned around to make sure Vegeta hadn't spotted him, then he levitated up just enough to get the bar of soap. He grabbed the slippery soap, and it flung out of his hand. Trunks covered his eyes, as he was sure his dad was going to hear them now. But he was wrong. Goten quickly rushed over to where the soap was falling and grabbed it. This time he held on to it with both hands. He walked slowly over to Trunks who was calming down from the thought of being caught before they could actually pull the prank off. Trunks let out a sigh of relief as he snatched the bar of soap from Goten and opened the bottle of glitter. He sprinkled a little on the soap and closed the bottle. He placed the bottle back in the box and put the lid back on. He carefully picked up the bar of soap and walked over to the shower. He pulled the shower curtain open just enough so he could grab the other bar of soap and replace it with the one in his hands. The whole time he was doing this, he began to sweat. He wasn't sure if it was from the fear of being caught or from the extreme heat in the bathroom. His dad always took extremely hot baths, and he figured that was why he was sweating so much. He let out a sigh of comfort as he closed the curtain and walked over to his friend. They silently crept out of the bathroom and walked back to the lab to put the box back where they had got it from. It took about thirty seconds before they heard Vegeta yelling. They could hear him jumping out of the shower and running out of the door. That's when the chase had begun.  
  
End of flashback.  
  
Trunks knew better than to pull a prank on his father. He knew his father had a very bad temper, but he didn't know he would react like this. As Trunks flew on, he felt like he would be sick from the burning flesh of his best friend. His friend was severely burned from the beam, and his clothes were nearly all disintegrated, except for his pants. He still had some of his pants, although they had many holes in them, and were seared black. Goten was bleeding pretty badly, and Trunks knew that if Goten wasn't taken care of soon he wouldn't live. Trunks gulped at the thought of loosing his friend because of a prank he wanted to pull on his father. Trunks didn't mind the blood that was getting all over his gi. That was the least of his worries.  
  
Vegeta continued to blast away at the chibis. Trunks did his best to move out of the way of all the blasts, but it wasn't that easy since he was carrying his friend. Trunks' anger grew and grew, until he stopped and looked up at his father. Vegeta was a little disturbed by the angry scowl his son was giving him. Trunks lifted up his free hand and created a red ball of energy, and blasted it at Vegeta. He didn't have any intention of killing his father; all he wanted was to put some distance in between them. Vegeta was surprised that his son would shoot a blast at him. He couldn't blame him, but it never crossed his mind that he actually would. Vegeta dodged the blast just in time and watched as it flew up into the sky and vanished.  
  
Trunks took this as an opportunity to get away. He shot off in the direction of Goten's house and where he could sense Goku and Gohan. Trunks looked forward and let out a sigh of relief when he saw the big, yellow dome that served as Goten's house.  
  
Vegeta turned around and noticed that Trunks had left. That brat! With a scowl on his face, he flew off. He knew where they were going. They are no doubtely going to Kakkarot's house. Probably for protection, but not even Kakkarot can save Trunks. He has to go home with me.  
  
~ * ~  
  
In a large, empty meadow about a kilometer behind the son residence, Goku and Gohan were sparring in super saiyan mode.  
  
Gohan charged at Goku with a clenched fist aimed for his jaw. As Gohan got closer to his target, Goku vanished. Gohan made an abrupt stop, and started to search around him, trying to figure out where his father would show up next. Gohan felt his father's ki above him, but before he could look up in time to block whatever attack his father had planned, his father elbowed him in between the shoulder blades, sending him plunging towards Earth.  
  
Gohan, knocked out by the sudden impact, opened his eyes to find himself falling towards Earth with a high speed. Gohan placed his hand and knees out and braced himself for the collision. As Gohan collided with Earth, he quickly regained control and stood up, looking up towards the sky at his father with a smirk on his face. Note to self: make dad teach me the instant transmission. Once Gohan was ready, he charged at his awaiting father.  
  
Goku waited patiently for Gohan to reach him, when he noticed his youngest son and his best friend, Trunks. He noticed Trunks' pale and frightened face, and Goten's burnt and crispy body. Goku went pale. Something had happened to his son, something very serious and life threatening. Before Goku could react to seeing his son unconscious, Gohan's fist rammed into his face, sending him hurdling backwards a few feet.  
  
Gohan looked at his father in confusion. Why didn't he block my attack? He watched as his father stared behind him. Gohan turned around to see what his father was looking at when he heard Trunks voice.  
  
"Goku.Gohan.Goten needs help! Please!" Trunks' voice was stressed and you could tell he was crying from the gaps in between his words. Gohan turned to face Trunks, who was now directly behind him, and turned pale.  
  
Goku rushed over to Trunks and took the small boy, who was his son, out of his arms and cradled him in his own. Goten made a slight whimper from the pain that was from him being moved around. Goku and Gohan examined Goten. His flesh was burnt raw and his clothes were nearly burnt off. He was bleeding a considerable amount, and his blood was covering his own body. He looked over at Trunks with questioning eyes, and noticed that Trunks was also covered in Goten's blood, no doubt from carrying him hear. Trunks' eyes were full of fear and his face was pale. Gohan wanted to know what had happened to his younger brother.  
  
"What happened to Goten Trunks?" Gohan asked, not really in any kind of emotion. He just flat out asked. Trunks could feel another tear fall down his cheek as he opened his mouth to answer.  
  
"Me and Goten.played a .prank on my dad." Trunks spat out before he started to cry a bit more. "So my dad started to chase us.Goten pushed me out of the way.of a blast and got hit himself." Trunks started to cry harder as he thought back to sight of Goten getting hit by the blast that his father had sent to hit him.  
  
Goku and Gohan were furious. Their eyes were blazing and their faces were made of pure hatred. They all looked over at the Black Forest when they felt Vegeta coming towards them. Trunks flew behind Gohan and Goku for protection from his father.  
  
Vegeta could see Kakkarot's house and smiled. He saw Goku and Gohan in front of him. Goku was holding Goten in his arms and Trunks was hiding behind them. That little wimp. He's afraid to face his own father. When Vegeta stopped in front of the three, not including Goten who was unconscious in his father's arms, he saw the angry faces he was receiving.  
  
Goku and Gohan forgot all about their anger towards Vegeta when they saw him. Their faces stared to turn red as they started to snicker.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/n: We know this is a somewhat short story, but we think it's awesome. What do you think? Review us and tell us what you think.  
  
Next Time:  
  
'How does Goku and Gohan react to the sight of him?' 'Do they wind up beating him up for what he did to Goten?' 'How does Vegeta respond?' 'What kind of mischief does Goten and Trunks get into now?'  
  
Tune in next time for the answers to these and more!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Stories  
  
There are a few stories we recommend that you'll go read. There's 'Girlfriend for Grabs', 'Thee Gohan Torture Fic', 'and all the stories written by Videl. You can search for Videl and she's number 29 (I think). Some of her stories are 'Gohan Defuses the Series', 'All I want for Christmas',' Rain on tainted Glass', and more. Check all these stories out. We guarantee that you'll enjoy them. 


End file.
